Lee and his Diary
by Morgana Wenlock
Summary: Lee's mom bought him a diary. Lee, utterly bored, decides to write in it. And obviously it writes back. So will Sarcastic Samuel, the enchanted diary, change Lee's life? Lee is definately amused and tells his deepest secrets to Samuel :P
1. When Lee met Samuel

**This is yet another one of those "Diary of .." stories, but with a different character for a change! I love Lee Jordan, and thus he stars in my new fic! So basically this is the story about Lee in his last year, Lee and his friends, Lee and a romantic interest and Lee and his diary! I hope you guys like it, don't forget to review it after you read it! Thanks!**

_Ok, I'm not exactly sure how 'cool' it is to have a diary, but it's not like I'll ever let anoyone read it. So this will be a secret, and this will be special. Besides, I have to do something to pass the time?_

He gnawed on quill for a moment, a nasty habit of him. The candle next to him flickered when someone stepped through the portrait hole. He looked up, saw it was a first year and looked down again. Aside from some new students he didn't know, the common room was deserted. What was it with first years and staying up late, anyway? He turned back to the diary and continued to write.

_Mom thought it was a nice present, a diary. Shows how well my mom knows me! So, yeah, I threw it, or you , no scratch that, IT, in a corner and tried to ignore it. And then there was the guilty feeling I got and of course the letter from my parents with the little side note asking me how I liked the diary. I like the diary, just fine._

He paused to stretch his fingers and wanted to write another sentence, when suddenly, a darker shade of ink appeared on the page. Letters formed words, words formed a sentence. 

**_I write back, you know._**

His eyes widened with surprise and he would have jumped up, if he wasn't so comfortably seated with a blanket wrapped around him. Briefly, he hesitated, and when there came no more words, he dipped the quill in the ink and wrote back.

_You do? _

He shook his head at his own reply.

_Just my luck, mom bought me a enchanted diary. What am I, the heir of Slytherin??_

He snickered at his own comment, and waited curiously for the diary's reply.

**_Are you?_**

****

_No I'm not! And this is a bit new to me, so go easy on me! You actually scared me. _

**_Sorry about that, you just didn't stop writing, I had to cut in._**

****

He frowned. A diary with an attitude, was he lucky or what?

****

_Well, I didn't know you were supposed to write back, now, did I? _he wrote. Then, he leaned back with the end of the quill in his mouth andwaited for the reply. Slowly, words formed again under his last sentence. The diary wrote with clear letters, similar to his own handwriting, yet with a darker colour and slighty curlier letters. 

**_At least you write decently. You use capitals and all. Nice._**

****

_Thank you very much, I like your writing style too, I suppose?_

**_I'm an enchanted diary, of course I have a decent writing style._**

****

A grin appeared on his face. He wanted to show someone his witty diary. But then he realized he just decided to keep this diary a secret, and who would he show anyway? He shrugged, and continued to write. 

****

_Am I supposed to argue with my own diary?_

**_Well, no. To be honest, I shouldn't even write back unless you are finished, or when you ask me to._**

****

_Aha! So shut up, and listen to me then! _

**_All right, all right. Start writing then. And don't just start off somewhere, I hate it when diarists do that. From the beginning, please. Start with who you are._**

****

He was definately amused now. With a good mood and too much energy for this hour of the day, he started writing.

_Well, since you are my diary, and you have to listen to my ramblings, I suppose I really should start with telling you who I am. Lee Jordan, at your service._

There, he had wrote his name in the diary. A dangerous thing to do. He would have to keep it at a safe place from now on. If he was really going to use this, he was going to have to be careful. A bit anxiously, he awaited a response. There was none, so he continued writing.

_Well diary, you're the property of a dashing 17 year old student. Ok, so nearly 17. I'll turn 17 in a month, but who's counting?_

**_You are, obviously. _**

The reply was written all of the sudden. It suprised him, but the comment made him laugh. 

_I am, of course. Anyway, I'm a Hogwarts student, sorted into the best house ever, Gryffindor. This is my last year. And BEFORE you start writing, I know this sounds cliche, but it's the truth, us Gryffindors have proven ourselves over and over these last years. Oh, the stories I could tell you!_

**_Oh, _****do _tell. _**

****

_I shall, dear diary! Ok, so I admit, the fact my house is the best is not thanks to me, but I do know the ones responsible for the action around here. Am I boring you yet?_

**_I'm a diary, I encourage you to write, I don't tell you you are dull. Which you aren't, of course. So why aren't you responsible for the action at your school? Too shy?_**

****

_Are you kidding me? Of course not!  I am possibly the least shy person around. I just manage to stay out of trouble. I mean, I helped George and Fred out numerous of times, but I'm just lucky enough not to get caught. And the things they did without me was much worse, anyway. I'm actually glad I didn't help them, those times, because usually they ended up being very painful. Yes, we Gryffindors are the best crank pullers, and I'm ruddy proud of that!_

Lee grinned as he dipped his quill in the ink again, and saw how the diary wrote back.

**_George and Fred? If you want me to help you out in the future, to do my diary 'thing', you will have to fill me in on the details, Lee._**

****

_I am getting to that! George and Fred Weasley. They are only my best friends and the owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezesf. Where HAVE you been?_

**_On a dusty shelf at Flourish and Blotts._**

****

_Oh, I suppose it's understandable then. Let me enlighten you on the Weasley twins! I can assure you, now that they are gone, things are dreadfully boring around here. Wait, you don't know what happened last year, do you? _

**_..._**

****

The dots had appereared as soon as he finished his questionmark. Lee rolled his eyes ad the diary's comment and continued to write.

_Ok, so I'll just explain who they are. I met the twins in my first year at Hogwarts, I was just a adorable eleven year old wizard to be. I'm a halfblood, by the way. My dad is a wizard. Mom is a muggle, though she wished she was a witch! That's why she always buys me this useless enchanted stuff, so she can have fun with it. Except for you, then. I claimed you as mine._

**_I'm honored._**

****

_You should be. You don't want to hear about my mothers exciting stories of life. They'll bore you to .._

He hesitated, as 'death' seemed a bit awkward to write to his diary. Lee shook his head. He really had to get used writing in a diary! Especially an enchanted sarcastic one. The diary didn't write back, it obviously expected him to finish his sentence.  He didn't; instead he skipped a line and started a new paragraph.

_Before I continue with the ever so interesting story of my life, do you have a name or something?_

**_I'm a diary. So the obvious answer is no. It's your right as the diarist to name me, however._**

****

Lee snickered when he wrote his reply.

_So you're NOT a trapped wizard in a diary, who needs me to release him into the real world? And you are not the genious mind of an ancient sorcerer who will help me with my upcoming N.E.W.T.s?_

**_No, but I'm capable to write in 50 common languages, 20 different handwritings and I can keep a secret like no one else can. So how about that name?_**

****

_I should warn you, my former pets have awful names, I'm just not good at naming things!_

**_I can't wait._**

_How about I name you Samuel? My great granfather was named Samuel. He was a smart arse. _

**_Samuel it is, then. I'm Samuel, Lee Jordans diary. _**

****

The last students had left the common room and Lee was alone, to his surprise. He yawned as he read 'Samuels' response.

_Right then, Samuel, I'll write later, right now, I have to get some sleep. I don't have History of Magic tomorrow, so there's no way I can catch up with my sleep then. _

**_I'm not going anywhere, unless you carry me._**

****

It was the last thing it wrote before Lee closed the diary. He shrugged the blanket off him, took the diary under his arm and walked up to his dorm. Since George and Fred left, it was just him, Andrew Kirke and Kenneth Towler. Fun, but without the twins around, definately less fun. He dropped himself on his bed and looked tiredly at the diary. 

"Samuel. Just my luck." he muttered. 

He shoved the diary with a red cover under his pillow and yawned again. Tomorrow, he'd start writing about George and Fred. And Alicia and Katie and Angelina and Quidditch, oh, and his own family, and the rest of Gryffindor and..

Lee never finished the list of things to write about. Hogwarts beds were the finest, and he was asleep before he knew it.

**You like? You hate? Stupid idea? Something wrong with it? Let me know! By the way, I decided that Andrew Kirke (mentioned in Order of the Phoenix) is a seventh year as well. The Harry Potter Lexicon thinks so, too :P **

**REVIEW !!!!**


	2. The not so secret diary of Lee Jordan

"You think we should wake him?"

Lee woke up because of those words. It took him exactly 17 seconds to figure out it was the next morning, that he went to bed at an unholy hour and that he was hungry. Andrew Kirke and Kenneth Towler, the other two seventh Gryffindor boys, watched him with amusement. Lee grinned, jumped out of bed and stretched like he always did.

"Morning guys!" he greeted them cheerfully and turned around to make his bed, another one of his nasty habits. He then noticed the large red book, next to his pillow. And realized THAT was what the boys were looking at. He swore inwardly, then grabbed the book and held it to his chest. With a grin he turned around.

"My diary." 

Two pair of eyes glanced down at the book and back to him. Kenneth slowly nodded.

"Right."

And with that, Andrew, Kenneth and Lee left for breakfast. It was _that_ easy. During breakfast, Lee was the only one clearly awake, except for the same first years he saw late last night in the common room. Where they got the energy from, he didn't know. But Lee had to admit, they were the most fun Gryffindors around at the moment. Andrew and Kenneth slowly ate their breakfast; the girls would glare at you as soon as you even looked at them and even Ron Weasley, normally hyper active during breakfast, yawned dramatically.

There was only one thing to do, he figured no one would really mind. So Lee grabbed his bag, searched through it and his hands found the big red diary. He opened the diary, and saw the blank pages. He stroke them with his hands, a bit surprised to be honest (Had he dreamed it? Surely he wasn't that stupid?!) and waited. Within a few seconds, the 'entry' from last night appeared his sentences and Samuels responses in dark ink. 

"Neat." he grinned and took his quill. 

                                                                                      September 23

_Well, it appears you are no longer a secret!_

Immediately, the diary, or Samuel responded.

**_Hello yourself, Lee. What do you mean?_**

****

_Well, Andrew & Kenneth saw me half asleep on… you. So now they know you're my diary. I think they were quite amused. I knew I'd get reactions like this. Oh, wat do I care, anyway._

**_Obviously, you do, you are writing about it, right? _**

****

_I'm just trying to write something, it's too boring at the table! My day happened to start with the discovery of you. I bet that will pretty much be the main event of the morning._

**_You do live an exciting life, don't you?_**

****

Lee looked up from his diary to see if anyone was giving him strange looks yet. No one seemed to have noticed that he was writing in a diary. Kenneth had fallen asleep by now, the girls had cheered up a bit and were talking amiably. Ron, Harry and ..Whatshername, were having a conversation of their own, a rather heated one, as usual.

_Well it used to be a lot better, _he wrote in the diary, _Not that it's that horrible at the moment. It's just_

He paused and searched for the right word. _Quiet. Because of last year and all. Lots of thing happened, that wench Umbridge came, she ruined school and Quidditch to boot. And then the whole thing with You Know Who happened, which I still don't get entirely._

**_Hold on. I know who?_**

****

_You know, You Know Who! He Who Shall Not Be Named, the Dark Lord, evil guy who's feared by all?_

Lee waited patiently for the response, eying the table briefly. Nothing of note.

**_Must I remind you, _**the words appeared just as slowly as always, **_That_****_ I have spend a century on a shelf?_**

****

_Right, well, I really don't want to waste energy on that subject anyway. I know practically nothing._

He looked up, and licked his lips. True enough, he wasn't fully aware of what was going on outside Hogwarts. Who did? Well, there was the obvious answer, the boy sitting across the table. 

_But I do know the Boy Who Lived! _he wrote by lack of anything more interesting, _Or Harry Potter, if you will._

Lee poured some milk in his mug and drank it quickly. 

**_Right._****_ Harry Potter and I Know Who. Now, what does all of this have to do with you quiet school?_**

****

He nearly choked and then snickered.

_Ah, milk, _he wrote, _my favourite. Butterbeer or milk, that's the right stuff I tell you._

**_Lee. _**

****

_All right, just kidding.__ Basically, Hogwarts isn't quiet at all; it just became less exciting ever since George and Fred left. Really, it's a mess here. Because of everything that happened last year, half of the seventh years (Slytherin obviously) left school without graduating and most Ravenclaws graduated leaving the rest of us behind. We were forced to repeat this year!_

**_Repeating a year? I can't imagine you enjoyed hearing that. _**

****

_Well, actually, it's not like I really mind. I'm still with the rest of my friends, and Hogwarts is not a bad place to be. But like I wrote, it's dull, since George and Fred left. So I was going to write about them, might as well start now. ****_

He skipped a line and looked at Ron, trying to imagine the twins. Nope, he couldn't. Aside from the freckles and the trademark red hair, the twins were a lot different. Ron was a lot taller and skinnier, as well. He shook his head and turned to his diary.

_So I met them in my first year. They were these two incredibly red haired boys. I mean, RED haired, and they were freckled beyond imagination! Anyway, I already dragged myself away from my parents and was all alone until I saw them. They didn't want to go to school. Hah, I could hear them from miles away. I suppose George and Fred never actually liked school. Maybe that's why they could leave so easily._

He stopped writing, his fingers hurting from those couple of sentences and waited. Samuel didn't hesitate to write back.

**_You are aware you are skipping, oh I don't know, several years now?_**

****

_Hang on, _he immediately wrote down, _I'm getting there. As I were writing, they didn't want to go. I immediately liked the way they handled their family, so I offered them a chocolate frog. I got them hooked on those, mind you! So basically, I lured then in the train and that's where we properly met. George and Fred and Lee. The Weasley Twins and me._

**_Identical twins, I assume?_**

****

_Oh yes, like two drops. They could fool their own mom, they even fooled me. I managed to guess right most of the time, but sometimes even I couldn't tell. It doesn't matter, really, George is Fred and Fred is George. Even in thoughts._

**_That's two best friends for the price of one._**

****

**_…_**

****

**_Lee?_**

****

Samuel didn't get a response; Lee had looked up from his diary into Alicia Spinnet who stared at him rather curiously.

"Good morning, Lee." she said slowly.

Lee glanced down at his diary, saw Samuels response and closed the diary quickly.

"Alicia, darling, glad I am worthy of your attention now." he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the book under his hands again.

"What's that you got there?" she asked, over the table. Lee looked down at `Samuel´ and back at Alicia. 

"That's my diary." he told her. "Ah yes, I know what you are thinking. Lee's secrets, all in there. Must read!"

She frowned. "Hardly." she said, but a small smile played on her lips.

"Yes, well, sorry my dear, and you too ladies," he said as he noticed how both Angelina and Katie were looking at him too, "No reading this diary. I trust you girls!" he winked.

They were silent for a moment, and Lee feared that Alicia might grab the diary from him – she was good at doing such things – but she didn't. Instead, she shrugged and took an apple from the pile o' fruit. 

"What's that, Lee?" another voice sounded. Ron had turned his head their way. "A diary?"

Since Ron was sitting quite far away, several heads turned Lee's way. 

"Bugger." he muttered. "Yes, Ronald, my diary." he told him and made a small bow to the Gryffindors who were looking at him.

"Anyone takes it, and I'll hex you fine Gryffindor arse to Slytherin."

So he wasn't good at making threats. They laughed and returned to their business. Lee decided he had written enough and put the diary away. He watched his fellow classmates, thought for a second and grinned.

He then hit Kenneth on the back of his head, causing him to wake up and hit Katie in the process. Katie yelled, jumped up and caused her bowl with cereal to fall in Alicia's lap. Alicia, who was just explaining something to Angelina with her wand, shot several colourful sparks across the table. The sparks hit the book Hermione was reading and it caught fire. In an attempt to blush the burning book, Ron had pulled out his wand and cast a watering spell, but splashed Harry and Dean in the process. 

Neville Longbottom, just in possession of a brand new wand, decided to help them out with a drying spell, which obviously backfired and send a small whirlwind across the table, back in the direction of Lee, Angelina and the others.

Lee was extremely amused by all of this and watched the events with a huge grin. 

It wasn't until a stern voice muttered "Finite Incantatum." that he noticed Professor McGonagall stood behind him. And had been standing there the entire time. 

Alicia's wand stopped spraying sparks, Hermione's book was half burned but the fire was extinguished, Ron's wand stopped pouring water over Harry, Dean and Seamus now as well, and Neville's small whirlwind had vanished in thin air. Katie was swearing under her breath as she tried to clean her robes and Lee looked up at McGonagall.

"I saw that, Jordan," she said in a flat tone. Lee smiled happily at her, but she looked at Ron and Hermione who were arguing about the spell Ron used, and said:

"Ten points from Gryffindor. You're lucky I'm not Professor Snape." 

And with that, the head of Gryffindor, and Lee's arch enemy when it came to commentating on Quidditch matches, left the Great Hall.

                                                                             September 23

_You wouldn't believe what happened today!_

Lee, a bit too excited, waited impatiently for Samuel to start writing. Which the diary did, slowly as usual, but with the same gracious letters.

**_I am sure this explains the abrupt ending of your exciting tale?_**

****

_Yes, I couldn't continue to write, Alicia was staring at me._

**_Ah! This is finally going somewhere! A romantic interest! A girl, a damsel in distress! A tragic love tale to share with me!_**

****

_Err..Not__ likely! Alicia and me are as romantically involved as a salamander and __Fillibuster__ Firework are!_

He managed to hold his laughter after writing that, but when Samuels replied, he snickered loudly anyway.

**_Excuse me?_**

****

_It's a Weasley – __Jordan__ thing. I swear, we had a great time back then. We force fed a salamander a Follobuster Firework and the result was smashing! Definitely something to remember. We always did stuff like that. And that's exactly why it's so quiet around here. I have to do all the stuff by myself! _

**_I sympathize. Though, I have to ask, you were amused by doing things like that?_**

****

_Of course! We always pulled cranks on people, or snuck out after curfew to grab something from the kitchen. Fred was a master of finding secret passages, I never knew how he managed, but he did. In our first weeks at Hogwarts we discovered a way out of the castle. Like I wrote, they never really liked being stuck at Hogwarts._

Lee paused and looked around the common room. A lot of people were at the library, he knew, but the common room was still filled with people. There was a small group of 5th years playing Chess, and Dean was busy drawing, carefully watched by Seamus and two other sixth year girls. Just when he wondered when the others were coming back, they entered the common room with a lot of noise.

"I swear, Ron, I didn't send that Quaffle in your face on accident. I can't help it you didn't just STOP the damn thing!"

"Shut up, Gin, I told you, it was Harry who-"

"Hey, leave me out of this, Ron, I didn't"

"SHUT UP!" Angelina and Katie yelled in unison. 

Lee grinned at the complete silence. "Happy training?" he asked, as half the team dropped themselves on the couches.

Alicia sighed. "Ron got hit by Ginny's Quaffle and he swears it was personal."

"And he blames Harry for distracting him, but I accidentally hit him with my Bludger," Jack Sloper, the new beater explained. "Sorry about that, Harry."

Harry nodded and rubbed his bruised arm. Angelina muttered something under her breath and then looked at Lee at the table.

"What's that you got there, Lee?" she asked. "Oh, it's that diary of yours, right?"

He nodded. "Yup, you distracted me in writing down the brilliant tales of Hogwarts."

"Oh, can we read?" Katie asked excitedly.

"No?" he retorted and grinned. "If you'll excuse me, now. I'm trying to write. I suggest you.."

"Take a shower!" Ginny exclaimed. He laughed.

"Indeed!" he said and turned back to Samuel. There was no response from the diary, so he continued to write.

_Sorry about that. I got interrupted again. The Quidditch team entered the room. Ron and Ginny were arguing, it was very amusing! Before you even ask, they're Weasley's too, younger brother and sister._

**_So there's 4 Weasleys? I'm not sure if the world should be happy about that._**

****

_Ha, it's worse than that! A whole bunch of Weasley's! There's Will, or Bill, can't remember, he works for Gringotts. And Charlie works with them dragons, one tough guy. And then there's Percy, I know him from his last years here at Hogwarts. Never liked him, he was such a good boy, and an annoying one as well. His family won't speak to him now, anyway. Poor sod. And then there's those two._

**_Sweat heavens, one would think there would be a limit to the amount of children witches are allowed to give birth to!_**

****

_The more the merrier. I like them Weasley's! Fine bunch of Quidditch players, too. Ron is our new keeper, Ginny's replacement chaser. And the twins were excellent Beaters. Oh, and Charlie was one of the most famous Gryffindor seekers, ever!_

**_And you?_****the two words appeared and none followed. Lee stared at the response. Him?**

_Me?_

**_Yes, you. I assume you're on the team as well, since you are obviously hooked on the game._**

****

_I don't play. I commentate. It's my voice you'll hear during every game. And McGonagalls occasional interruption, of course._

**_You don't play? No desire to play?_**

****

_They never asked me to. Besdies, I'm not that good, I just love a good show. And believe me, watching our team is a GOOD show._

**_Oh? Enlighten me._**

****

****

"Lee." a voice whined from behind him.

Lee looked up and saw a pouting Katie and a grinning Alicia. 

Alicia placed a hand on her hip. 

"Put that diary away and come chat with us a bit, will you?" she asked.

Lee grinned. "Can't get enough of me, eh?"

Katie made a sound, he wasn't sure if it was a snort of a giggle, and then threw her head back.

"You owe us your lovely company Lee, after the stunt you pulled this morning."

He laughed. 

"It wasn't that funny," Alicia said rolling her eyes. "We're over there." she told him and walked with Katie over to the others.

_Gryffindor is excellent, because our girls rock. I'll write about the Gryffindor ladies another time, Samuel, I'm going to socialize with human beings. No offense, of course._

**_None taken, of course._****_ I am on the edge of my seat, or something along those lines. Can't wait until your next entry._**

****

As soon as Samuel wrote his last words, Lee closed the diary and shrunk it to fit in his pocket. He then ran over to the couch near the fire and jumped on Alica and Angelina.

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Just to get this straight, "Samuel" is not an EVIL diary, he's just grumpy and sarcastic. I don't know where it came from, if its even possible, but hey! Maybe I'll make up some great story about him, or not. Either way, this is about LEE! And I'm glad you guys like the idea of Lee featuring in a story. We should all bow down to the glorious being that is Lee Jordan! He's sooo.. well in my thoughts he is :P **

**ANYWAY.. I stumbled across a stupid error I made.. I wanted to put Ron, Ginny, Harry and the others in it, but I also wanted George and Fred to have left Hogwarts. So this would be AFTER Order of the ****Phoenix****, which would mean that Lee and the others graduated. Confusing you yet? ^_^ Basically, that's screwed up, so I made them fail everything and they are (oh woe them) forced to repeat the year.**

**As for bringing Gred and Forge in the story, they'll definitely make a guest appearance! And Lee will hook up with someone, I just have to write about Lee bonding with his diary first :P **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Library Girls

                                                                   October 5

_Do remind me to kill Fred next time I see him._

**_It's on your list of things to do, I assure you. Now, are you going to give me a reason as well?_**

****

_Yes?! See, I desperately need to go to Hogsmeade, but Fred took his extremely handy map with shortcuts and secret passages with him. I never did figure out where he got it from, but it was the perfect way to sneak out to Hogsmeade._

**_And why do you HAVE to sneak out to Hogsmeade? Is there a reason you must break the rules of your school?_**

****

_Honestly Samuel, you sound like my father. It's tradition, anyway. Do you honestly think there's a seventh year that doesn't break the rules?_

**_Are you saying your friends escape the castle as well?_**

****

_Well, no. Kenneth and Andrew are a bit less rebellious. But I know Katie and Alicia are always up for some good fun!_

Lee looked up when he heard some noise. Just like he thought, it was Alicia and Katie who were throwing pocket sized books at each other. He shook his head, grinning. Especially when one of the pocket-sized books hit Terry Boot and he threw it back enthusiastically, only to hit Madam Pince. 

Madam Pince angrily told Terry to leave, and Lee did a thumbs-up in the direction of Katie and Alicia. Alicia had buried her face in her robes to hide her laughter, but Katie was grinning broadly at him. She then saw he was busy writing in his diary again, and rolled her eyes with the same grin before she turned back to Alicia.

Lee turned back to Samuel and read his response. 

**_Ah, yes, your lady friends. You never did finish the tale about them. I do believe you just continued sharing your daily adventures without finishing the story of your life._**

****

He laughed to himself before he wrote back.

_Tough luck.__ All right, I'll tell about my other friends if you desire. _

**_I am but a humble, yet curious diary._**

****

_Yes, do remind me to write my mother about you, next time._

**_It is added to the list. Which keeps growing, mind you._**

****

_I snogged Angelina as a kid._

There, he wrote it down.  He wanted to clap his hand in triump, but even as he raised them, he received a glare from Madam Pince. Reluctantly, he grabbed his quill again, and laughed at Samuels: **_Oh joy._**

****

_Well, I thought it would be an interesting start. See, I've known Angelina (Johnson, because I know you were going to ask) since we were two little adorable kids. My father knew her mother, who was the sister in law of his brother in law. _

**_So basically, your father's sister married a man who has a brother who married Angelina's mother._**

****

_That's what I wrote. Anyway, my mom always loved little Angelina and spoiled her beyond belief. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave Angelina an enchanted diary for her birthday as well. That's not the point. Angelina was one stubborn girl, I tell you! We always played games and she was so fanatic, it was incredible. I always teased her, and we made bets to keep ourselves busy. And that's how I received my first proper snog at the age of 9. _

Lee leaned back in his chair with a grin. Oh, if Angelina would read this, he was dead. She swore to kill him if he ever told anyone this. In fact, she made him a promise in their first year of Hogwarts that he would suffer pains beyond belief if he even mentioned the words 'kiss' and 'Angelina' in one sentence. They were still great friends, of course.

_And Samuel, you being my diary.. This is a secret, a very well kept secret I'm so proud of, but if anyone finds out, I'll burn you._

**_You wouldn't. _**

****

_I wouldn't, probably, but you know._

**_So, I suppose it's a good thing to receive your first proper kiss at a young age of 9?_**

****

_If only I could tell the world, I'd be their new hero. Not even Fred and George know, and that means something! And I don't think Katie and Alicia know, either. That would be rude, anyway. Girls._

**_What about them?_**

****

_What? You know. Just 'girls'._

Samuel didn't reply, and Lee stared at his diary with disbelief for a second.

_Samuel. I was expecting a sarcastic comment?_

**_You were? I was waiting for you to finish that 'girls' sentence, actually._**

_It was finished. I was just saying, you know, how girls can be girls. _

Lee shook his head in frustration. Explaining girls to a diary, he was going insane.

**_I suppose I will have to remind you once again how I am a diary and _**_– Lee put his quill on the paper causing Samuel to stop writing._

_I know, I know  he_ wrote, _you have been lying on that dusty shelf for a long time. You are just as predictable as Alicia, you know? That's right, that's Alicia Spinnet I'm talking about._

**_Ah yes, another lady in your thrilling life. She may be the so called 'one'? _**

****

_Absolutely not! We're good friends, actually, but I cannot imagine me together with her. She's one tough girl. I really like her sarcasm. You should hook up with her. Alicia and I met through Angelina. They weren't friends before Hogwarts, but they share a dormitory here, so it's not that hard to get to know each other. Anyway, Alicia and I were stuck with each other during History of Magic. And that's where the magic began. I was always stuck with someone else, because George and Fred were practically inseparable, even in class. So that's how I ended up sitting next to Alicia in Binns class. _

**_This Binns is the ghost Professor you wrote about?_**

****

_Yes, he is. He's the one who's dull. As in, extremely dreadfully boring. But thankfully, there's Alicia. And it used to be even better, with George and Fred around. Lately, me and Alicia had to do everything on our own. Do you know she's a fantastic chaser, too?_

**_You don't say._**

****

_I dare say! And she has a mean right hook, too. I know this from experience, yes. I think it was two years ago, when I accidentally mentioned how fine her ass looked on that broomstick. Ok, so I was commentating on the game of Quidditch that was going on, AND every student was there to hear it, but still! After the match, which we lost anyway, she came up to me and punched me in the face. And I mean PUNCH, not a girl slap or anything, but a serious fist against my jaw. Everyone thought it was sooo funny. _

**_She sounds a tad bit bitchy, if you ask me._**

_I am not asking you, am I?_

Lee paused to look up. He saw Alicia and Katie, now standing a bit further away from him, looking at a shelf with books. They were obviously talking, but meanwhile, tried to pretend they were studying. He saw Alicia's big smile on her face as she showed Katie one of the books. A bitch? 

_She's not, _he wrote happily, _ at__ least you know what you've got when it comes to Alicia. She's extremely funny it that sarcastic kind of way, and nice to look at too._

**_Lee, I almost forgot you are a horny teenager who stumbled across an enchanted diary._**

****

_Hey, I'm young, you want something! But get this straight, I don't want anything from Alicia! She's a great friend, is all!_

**_Ah, yes, you are surrounded by good friends. What about the third one?_**

****

_Katie? Oh yes, can't leave Katie Bell out! Never quite figured her out, actually. She's a sweet girl, Alicia and her have been best friends for a long time now. She's always the one who laughed first at our jokes. Very intelligent, of course._

**_Of course._****__**

****

****

****

Suddenly, a shadow fell over his diary and Lee stopped writing. Actually, he didn't just stop writing; he closed his diary quickly and nearly fell back in a failed attempt to look nonchalant. When he regained his balance, he smiled at Angelina curiously.

"Since when do we sneak up on people in the library!" he accused her jokingly.

Angelina smiled shortly, he could see she was in a hurry. 

"Sorry Lee," she said softly, and eyed Madam Pince. Lee shook his head. 

"Don't worry, this is a quiet corner, you won't be kicked out, not even I get kicked out!"

At this, she laughed. "Ok, but I'm in a hurry. You checked out a book I need, and I want to borrow it for advanced Charms, if you don't mind." 

Lee noticed she was looking at his diary. He laid he hand on it protectively. 

"Hey, this isn't a normal book!" he warned her, and she gave him a confused look.

"I was just checking to see if it was the book I need." she explained him, frowning slightly.

Lee furrowed his brows. He couldn't exactly remember borrowing a book from the library. Sure, he spent time in here to write to Samuel, or to escape the common room and have some fun here. Yes, it was possible to have fun in the library, if your name was Lee Jordan. Point remained, he had no idea what the girl was talking about.

Angelina made an impatient impression. 

"Come on, Lee." she urged him. 

"But.. Did I take a book from the library?" he asked her.

"Yes, Lee, you did. I checked it myself with Madam Wench over there." she said and nodded her head in the direction of the librarian. Lee snickered and then realized something.

"Blimey, you don't mean _Advanced _Curses and Counter, _do you?" he asked with a slightly uncomfortable feeling creeping over him._

But Angelina nodded happily. "That's the one! According to Madam Wench," she coughed, "you've had the damned thing for 6 months! What on earth do you need it for, Lee, you weren't even in Advanced Charms last year?" she said, and narrowed her dark eyes at him.

Lee shuffled uncomfortable in his seat. "Well…" he started, but Angelina, as always, interrupted him.

"Doesn't matter, I'm doing an essay on charms and curses gone wrong and Professor Flitwick suggested the book." 

"Well, I don't have it." 

"What do you mean you don't have it!?" 

"Well, Madam Pince kind of banned Fred from the library and we needed the book for .." Lee tried to remember which prank it was used for, "Well, for _something_, so I checked it out for him!"

Angelina leaned on the table and gave a tired expression. "Let me guess, Fred still has it?"

Lee grinned. "Sorry, 'Lina" he said.

Angelina groaned and turned her head to look at the hour glass on the table. It was nearly 8 pm. She sighed.

"Well Jordan, lets go, there's nothing we can do about it now." 

Lee nodded and grabbed his diary but froze as he was about to stand up. He had that feeling again, as if something was going to happen. Something _funny, _or _exciting._He had had it before, when he hit Kenneth on the back of his head. And last year, loads of times, when Fred and George were around. Ever since they left, he didn't have the feeling that often, but the idea was there.

And it didn't leave. 

A grin appeared on his face, and Angelina looked at him.

"Oh no, Lee." she whispered.

Lee shook his head and his eyes twinkled. "Come on Johnson," he said and pulled her behind a shelf. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Angelina shook her arm loose and glared at him. "I left it in the common room. Let's go and get it." she said and wanted to walk away.

"I know there's another copy for you to use." he said in a happy voice. Of course, Angelina turned around. The hourglass showed it was nearly 8 pm now. The library was a good as deserted, except for Madam Pince who was arguing with a Ravenclaw student over a book. 

With curiosity, Angelina looked at Lee. "If it wasn't for this essay I really want to finish, I'd.."

Lee waved her comment away and took his wand. With a simple spell he shrunk his diary and put it away, ignoring Angelina's questionable look. And then he led her into a dark corner and told her to wait. 

Her eyes turned even darker, if possible, and he knew she was going to raise her voice to question him, so he waved his wand in front of her and touched the tip of her nose.

"Angelina, shush." he said and nodded when she relaxed. 

With the happy thought he would be doing forbidden stuff tonight, he beamed at her. And suddenly, he had to say it.

"You know, I was just thinking about us, allll those years ago." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Angelina's eyes widened, but at the same moment the candles flickered and it became dark in the library. Good thing, too, because Lee felt Angelina stiffen next to him.

"Kidding, kidding!" he quickly whispered, afraid Angelina might hex him. In a weak attempt to see in the dark, he looked over in the direction of the Restricted Section. Lee felt like he could dance. Finally, some illegal activity inside Hogwarts! With that thought, he pushed Angelina down and told her to wait.

                                                                             October 6

_Nutters__! I'm in detention!_

**_I was wondering where you went. You must learn to end your entry decently. This is a diary, you realize, one is expected to write stories, not scribble notes._**

****

_Well, it would be a story if SOMETHING didn't keep interrupting my writing. And of course, there's the minor detail of everyone luring behind my back whenever I even touch you._

**_Just giving helpful suggestions, Lee._****_ Just trying to help. Now, you were writing?_**

****

_Yes, detention! See, after I stopped writing, I convinced Angelina to stay behind in the library. She was looking for a book I gave to Fred, but I also knew a much better copy was kept in the Restricted Section. So, in honor of my good friends Fred and George, I decided to go in there, after the library was closed._

**_How brave of you._**

****

_Brilliant, more like it! Angelina didn't want to, in the beginning. But as soon as we waited half an hour for Madam Pince to leave, we made our way to the Restricted Section anyway. You see, this is the place where the best books are kept. For our pranks and inventions, we have read tons of books on charms, curses and all that. But the best stuff and sure, the most dangerous stuff as well, is in THERE! Me and the twins used to sneak in the library so many times._

**_If they were so fond of reading, why did they leave school?_**

****

_Because everything we read had nothing to do with school business. It was joke business, Samuel. You have to understand one thing about the twins. They only work hard when they really want something. And they wanted to open their own joke shop more than anything._

**_And dare I ask what happened with you and the girl?_**

****

_Actually, you can. See, the Restricted Section has great books, but there are a few of them you absolutely shouldn't touch. Some bite, some scream, some start to smell. We made a lists of books we couldn't touch, but obviously, George took it with him. _

**_So did you make the mistake of touching the wrong book?_**

****

_Not really, because I knew which book I needed. It's a large book with brown cover and golden symbols, something about historical charms and curses. Angelina thought it was excellent anyway, so she started taking notes immediately! You see, we couldn't actually take the book with us, Madam Pince would know, she's ever so sharp on those things ever since last year. So we were there for a good 4 hours.._

**_And you didn't even open me to write?_**

****

_I'm sorry, does that offend you? I still have to get used to the fact that I write down all my adventures, you should be lucky that I haven't forgotten about you!_

**_I'm overjoyed._**

_As you should be.__ Now, as for the detention, that would be Filch's fault. He's our caretaker, nasty git he is! I usually manage to get away from him, I'm better at it than Fred and George ever were. But well, I was dragging Angelina with me, and she accidentally stepped on Mrs. Norris. _

**_She must be a very intelligent young lady if she stepped on a woman._**

****

_Samuel, your insults are hardly worth my reading time._

**_Apologies._****__**

****

_Accepted.__ Actually, Mrs. Norris is a nasty cat, she belongs to Filch. For some reason, whenever we're out doing something that would be 'frowned upon', to put it lightly, she's around. And she sees all! Or in this case, feels all, because Angelina stepped on her tail, and hard. Horrible cries of pain, of course, and Angelina who hissed words I have never heard coming from her mouth before. Filch was raving mad when he found us! He actually thought we were busy doing 'typically teenage nonsense' as he calls it._

**_Meaning?_**

****

_He thought we were making out! I initially couldn't stop laughing, but Angelina didn't think it was funny and she yelled at him. Just so you know, Filch is a nasty grumpy man. Always has been, and ever since last year, it has become worse. So he wanted to give us a life long detention obviously, but then Professor Dumbledore passed us! Dumbledore is our headmaster, great man, nothing bad about him, has excellent taste in candy! And he took us to his office._

**_So, Albus  took you to his office and gave you detention? That seems unlikely, and I fail to see how you can be so excited about this._**

****

_Actually, I explained about the book thing and then Angelina muttered something about Mrs. Norris and Dumbledore had to laugh! So he took 10 points from Gryffindor, because Filch insisted and told us we were to help decorate the school for Halloween, so we can practice on our charms. _

**_You're saying your detention is decorating the school? How will you students ever learn with punishments like that?_**

****

_I'm so glad you're not one of my teachers, Samuel. _

**_Blessed you are for having me as your diary. Are you leaving again?_**

****

_How did you guess? It's the weekend, and it's nice outside. Besides, I have to make sure no one gets bored. And I have to apologize to Angelina, again._

**_Fine, good luck then._******

****

****

****

Samuel finished his sentence and Lee closed the diary. The dormitory was empty, Kenneth and Andrew had left earlier. Lee put away his diary, quill and ink and stretched his fingers. Nasty cramps in his hand were a result of all his writing. That, and many ink stains. Still, he was very amused every time he wrote in the diary. Samuel was .. different than he expected an enchanted diary to be, but at least he had something special. 

Still, something was bothering Lee, but he didn't know what. He walked down the stairs and entered the common room. Katie and Harry were waiting for him; they were going outside for a game of Quidditch. He waved at them as he grabbed a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the table. Ron had brought them with him, and he got them from Fred and George. 

Katie laughed. "Toss me one, will you?" she asked, and Lee threw one of them in her direction. It hit Harry.

"Hey!" this one yelled and picked the frog up from the ground. "Lee, you have an awful aim."

Lee grinned and waited for the obvious reaction from Katie. 

"Well, that's why he's not on our team." she said and popped the other Chocolate Frog Lee had tossed her, in her mouth. Nodding her head, she murmured 

"Goooood" 

Lee looked at his card as he chewed his. He wasn't surprised. For some reason, he always got Gideon Crumb, from the Weird Sisters. He had 9 of them, already! As they stepped through the portrait hole and left the common room, he looked over at Harry and Katie. 

"Which one have you got?" he asked Harry. Harry showed him Morgana with little interest. 

"After 6 years, they're getting boring, you know," he grinned, and Lee nodded.

"Katie?" 

"Oh, I have Albus Dumbledore, again" she said absentmindedly as they took the stairs down.

"Hmm." he replied and was lost in the conversation Harry brought up before he knew it. Until it hit him, that _thing_ that had been bothering him since he had written in Samuel. Was it possible for an enchanted diary like Samuel to know Dumbledore's first name? Lee made a mental note to ask the diary about it and then, obviously, forgot about it.

**Thank you's:**

**silver**** n blue sparklez – **Good question about them repeating the year, I really made it up in a second or something. But let's just say that only the seventh years couldn't graduate. So there are more seventh years than usual and Harry and Ron are in their 6th year by now. Thanks for your review!

**Alisama2 – **Yes, Samuel is sort of replacing good ol' Gred and Forge, but in a completely different manner! Thanks! 

**Star2717 – **Yes, for some reason my chapters are getting longer?! Haha, poor Lee has to do all of the trouble causing by himself. Very clever question about Ginny, I didn't write about it (ok, so Lee didn't, lazy bastard) but I had her in mind as a reserve! She won't be playing a big role, though.. Or will she??? Haha, thanks again! And I really hope you update soon! 

**Ashliegh**** – Yes, Sarcastic Samuel rocks! But I made him a bit grumpier in this chapter (I hope) for a certain reason ^_^ Glad you  liked it so far! Thanks! **


	4. The One Where Samuel Went Missing

_                                                                                      November 1_

_Well, I finally found the time to write again, Samuel. Consider yourself lucky and prepare for a major update. You have missed my reports of detention, the amazing tales of what I learned and what I forgot to learn, and this years Halloween!_

**_Lee, one usually uses his diary for daily entries. You are making it a monthly habit. I would be hurt, if I were not a diary._**

****

_Ah, Samuel, but I had so little time! The amount of studying Angelina and I had to do for decorating the Great Hall was ridiculous. Did you know there are only certain spells that can be used in the Great Hall for decoration? Yes, strange thing indeed. Angelina and I were under the impression that we could use simple charms, but we had to come back to Professor Flitwick AFTER classes to learn them. We had extra homework, can you imagine?!_

**_This is the part where I agree with you and say: The horror!_**

****

_Thank you! But to be honest, the results were quite impressive. I suppose I randomly picked Advanced Charms, but it turns out I'm quite good at it. Angelina had to try and be better, of course, and enchanted the common room as well. I'm writing behind a huge magical pumpkin, now. _

Lee looked up and grinned at the huge orange object in front of him. Angelina had to beat him in performing the enchantments, and decided to charm the common room as well. The result was beautiful, the Gryffindor common room was filled with Halloween items, candy was found everywhere and from time to time bats would fly around. 

Yep, Angelina had won this years bet, and she was more than happy about it. 

_Last night, at dinner, she couldn't stop bragging about it! It was great, though. Fred and George send us a package full of Halloween stuff. I gave some to Alicia and Katie and they ACTUALLY put it in Angelina's food. So she ended up with crimson red hair! She even beat the famous Weasley colour! Of course, she didn't notice until the Slytherins started laughing at her. When they started insulting Angelina, Alicia went raving mad! If it hadn't been for Katie, she would have gotten detention too! _

**_You have interesting girl friends, I must admit._**

****

_I swear, they crack me up! _

He wanted to continue writing about Halloween, but Samuels comment about 'girl friends' made him think. He hesitated, searched the common room for familiar faces, found some of them in the other corner and then looked back at his diary. His quill floated above the paper before he wrote the dreaded sentence.

_Samuel, what do you know about girls? _

Okay. So he was desperate! And wasn't it his mother who said you could tell anything to a diary? Why couldn't you **ask anything? Lee decided to give it a try, and stared at his question for a few seconds, until Samuels answer appeared under his question.**

**_I'm afraid that my knowledge about the female species is limited._**

****

_In other words, _Lee wrote_, you have no clue about them._

"Like me." he said, and laughed bemused.

**_No, I know about 'ladies' as one should call them, but since I'm a diary, I can only tell you so much. And here is my question, why DO you ask?_**

****

_Well, something strange happened last night. I was playing a game of Hallow's Eve Chess with Kenneth, and Alicia was watching. She kept on making comments about my move and how my game of chess was similar to my love life, I made the wrong moves. So I stated that Angelina and I had a VERY excitement night that one time in the library._

**_Yes, bragging about a non existent affair is a good way to prove your friendship, Lee._**

****

_Oh, Angelina would understand. After a week or so. But that's not the point. Because Alicia began to laugh and told me I was dense, because it wasn't Angelina who liked me, but Katie._

**_Katie Bell? Oh dear!_**

_Best thing has to come yet! At EXACTLY that moment, Katie threw two _Pumpkin Pasties at Alicia, ruining a horrible game of chess, Alicia's hair, and my robes! And then, one of Hogwarts finest food fights broke out!__

Yes, the food fight had been great. It started all of the sudden, but Lee was sure it was because of Katie's sudden action. After Alicia was hit with the pasties, she had glared at Katie, and grabbed a chocolate bat to throw in her direction. Unfortunately, Katie had been talking to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley about Quidditch, and Ron got hit with the chocolate bat, which exploded in his face. When both Harry and Ginny started to laugh, he had grabbed some of his remaining fudge and smeared it in his sister's face. 

Ginny Weasley had looked absolutely ridiculous covered in chocolate fudge, so obviously Lee had laughed at her. But then she got angry and levitated an entire plate with custard tart above Lee. She had actually smirked before she just flicked her wand and covered Lee with custard tart, all over.

Of course, from the moment Lee Jordan got involved, things got worse. Because not only does he enjoy a food fight even more than the Weasley Twins do, he also had a horrible aim.

And that is how Cho Chang from Ravenclaw was hit with some warm apple tart. Cho, who first looked at the Gryffindor table confused, had mumbled something to her boyfriend, Michael Corner. Michael had turned around and before anyone could say anything, he had thrown a Yorkshire pudding to Harry. And Michael's aim **was good. And that was how Harry, together with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan got involved in the growing food fight, as they launched an attack on the Ravenclaw table.**

Lee could only smile at the thought. It didn't last long until Hufflepuff had joined in, and he even caught Hagrid throwing a pie or two. The other professors had watched the display for several minutes and then McGonagall and Snape had tried to calm things down.

They failed, and to Lee's amusement, even Slytherin started throwing around food, only well aimed and a bit too hard for comfort. 

**_I can't imagine what kind of mess the food fight caused._**

_Oh, don't worry, Lee wrote after he had turned back to his diary, __most of the mess disappeared with a simple spell. Except the teachers refused to clean our robes and, the rest of our body parts covered with food. And that's when I had the oddest conversation with Katie, EVER._

**_Oh, do share. What do you mean by odd?_**

_Well, to be honest, I don't know a lot about Katie. I mean, yeah she's fun, she's great friends with Angelina and Alicia and she's excellent at Quidditch. And she's always up for some fun stuff. That, and I know she has always been crazy about Care for Magical Creatures, and all that. But basically, that's about all I know about her. _

**_Are you saying that, even though she is your 'friend' you never had a proper conversation with her?_**

_Of course I talked to her! But about random things, school things, teachers, basic stuff like Quidditch, food, jokes. With Fred and George around that was all you talked about._

**_Ah, yes, but they aren't around now, are they?_**

Lee laughed softly. Smart diary, this was. He shook his head with a smile when he wrote back.

_Exactly, so yesterday, I sort of had my first proper and odd conversation with Katie. I told her I was proud of her for starting an excellent food fight, and then I used my napkin to wipe some chocolate of her face._

**_How romantic. Manners are a great start, Lee. I'_**

_I wasn't finished, Samuel! Lee interrupted his diary by writing right under Samuels line. He then dipped his quill in the ink before he continued; now sure that Samuel wouldn't interrupt him with comments about his manners._

_Anyway, she turned red, but said she just felt like having some fun. She mentioned how boring Hogwarts had become since the twins had left. And then I asked her if I wasn't enough. I heard Alicia snort behind me, but Katie just gave her a look I didn't get. I don't know, it was really odd, as if everyone was listening, you know? Soo, from what I can remember from the conversation was that she said I had a horrible aim, and I said I was really hurt because she's always criticizing me. And then she APOLOGIZED! So I laughed at her and hugged her and pretended to be touched, and she just turned redder and redder before she just shrugged and grinned at me. _

**_Terribly sorry to interrupt, _the diary suddenly wrote. Lee stopped and waited for Samuel to finish his next sentence.**

**_You did realize at that moment that she turned red because of YOU, right?_**

_Well, that's the point. I didn't. I don't think I would have noticed if it wasn't for Angelina who caught up with me on our way to the common room. We were arguing at first about the decorations, of course, and then she suddenly laughed at me for making Katie blush. _

Lee furrowed his brow, trying to remember the exact conversation, but failed. He always had trouble remembering these things. 

_Samuel; girls are odd, aren't they?_

**_I still do not see why you must describe them as odd. _**

_Well, they're so different sometimes, I mean, they laugh about stupid stuff and they act like they know so much more about you. I hate it when they do that. Well, no, I don't hate it, I just don't get it. _

**_You don't say._**

_Oh, you know Fred was good at these things, right? Actually, good isn't the right word, but I know for a fact that girls didn't confuse them as much. I _

Lee stopped in mid sentence and closed his diary quickly when he noticed a shadow from behind. He immediately turned around to face Ron Weasley.

"Bloody hell, Ron, what do you think you're doing?!" Lee yelled at him.

Ron, dressed in his Quidditch outfit, looked rather surprised. "Nothing, mate" he said, "I was just trying to get your attention! The match is about to start, you know?"

Lee, who eyed Ron suspiciously, didn't say anything. In return, Ron held up his hands and shook his head.

"I wasn't looking at your diary, I swear!" he told him, and Lee relaxed. If Ron found out he was writing about GIRLS in his diary, he would die an embarrassing death.

Ron was giving him an awkward look however, so Lee just grinned at him and stood up. 

"I swear Ronald, this year; Gryffindor is going to win every match." Lee said happily as he slapped the tall boy on his shoulder.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, Crabbe and Goyle looked very pissed off today. And without Fred and George, it's just.."

"Nope," Lee interrupted him as they left the decorated common room, "There's no way I'm going to announce Slytherin is the winner, I want to see an excellent match today, Weasley!" 

Ron grinned at him. "You sound like Oliver."

"I'm hurt, Ron, I'm hurt."

They both made their way to the Quidditch pit as the students gathered there for the first match of the year. Lee took place next to Professor McGonagall, who gave him a short lecture on things he wasn't allowed to say. Every year the list grew, as did McGonagalls annoyance. Not once during the game did Lee realize that he left his diary behind the huge pumpkin in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Somebody stop her!" Ginny yelled, her cheeks bright red from the cold and partially from anger. She had jumped up from the couch and pointed at Angelina, who was charging towards the Slytherin team on the other side of the Quidditch field. She had tossed her broom on the ground and was clenching her fists, as if ready to fight. The Slytherins were grinning.

"Stop her?" Katie landed next to Ginny and tossed her broom on the ground as well. "I'm going to help her, those slimy gits deserve a good punch in the -"

"Miss Bell!" 

Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared next to Ginny and gave her a stern look. She was holding Lee Jordan by his robes, Lee looked quite furious like Katie did.

"There will be no punching, Miss Bell, nor from you, Jordan!" she snapped at Lee, who reluctantly relaxed. McGonagall send out Gryffindors two Beaters to get Angelina back, who was practically fuming, and then she turned to Alicia.

Alicia sat on the wet grass, her knees pulled up to her face, and she was rocking herself back and forth. Next to her, Ron and Harry made pathetic attempts to comfort her, by patting her shoulder carefully. 

Within moments, several teachers had gathered around the girl, just like Lee, who was now kneeling in front of Alicia.

"Alica?" he said softly. 

Alicia looked up and sobbed, her face had paled and her arm was twisted in a weird position. She had a large bruise on her cheek and on her leg, Lee spotted some cuts.

Only minutes again, he had been watching the game while commenting on it. It was an excellent one, Slytherin and Gryffindor always were the best teams of Hogwarts. While Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were battling for the Snitch every now and then, the three Gryffindor chasers were scoring point after point. They had been practicing all summer, and it showed. Slytherin managed to keep up, though, if barely. But it was because of their excellent beaters they manged to keep in the game. Crabbe and Goyle were much  bigger and stronger than Andrew and Jack and they were playing mean. Very mean.

When Lee had noticed how Draco suddenly started chasing the Snitch, he had turned his attention to him. Harry, at that moment, was on the side of the field, so Draco had an advantage. Lee had fanatically started throwing insults at the Slytherin seeker, who didn't seem to care, when suddenly he had heard Ginny squeal. 

At that point, Vincent Crabbe had flown right behind Alicia, when he got hold of a Bludger. He practically pushed the Bludger in Alicia's back, who cried out in pain, lost her balance and fell on the ground before anyone could even make an attempt of saving her. That's when Draco Malfoy caught the Snitch, Madam Hooch called an end to the match and Angelina wanted to kill every Slytherin present.

When Lee and the others returned to the common room, Alicia wasn't with them. Neither was Angelina. McGonagall send her to the Hospital wing, and Angelina – after she had clamed down – went with her. The other Gryffindors fell on the couches with disappointment written on their faces. 

After all, they had lost a match. And not just any match, one of the most important ones! Harry especially, felt horrible. Him and Ron were already discussing all the bad things about Draco Malfoy, when Lee decided to get Samuel and write about this. He wasn't in the mood for conversation anyway.

When he stood up, he hesitated. Where did he leave his diary again?

"Hey Ron," he asked. Ron looked up.

"Where was I when you came to get me for the match?" he asked. When he realized how stupid it sounded, he just scratched the back of his head with a grin. 

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. That over sized pumpkin maybe?" he suggested, before turning back to Harry.

Lee jumped over the couch and went over to the pumpkin. He realized he completely forgot to shrink his diary and put it away! Still, since everyone was at the match, he figured it would still be there.

He thought wrong.

The corner where had sat before, was empty. His diary, which by now he was sure he had left on the ground was gone. An uncomfortable feeling came over him. He had written about _girls in that thing! _

"Oi!" he whirled around and looked at his friends. Katie, with a tired expression, lifted her head to look at him. Harry and Ron looked up as well, Ron looking rather annoyed. Ginny Weasley raised a brow, but didn't move and some other Gryffindors looked as well.

Lee began to feel angry. Ok, so he had written personal stuff in that diary, and now someone else had it. Someone actually took his diary!

"All right, I left my diary here, right before the match. And now it's gone!"

Some people turned their heads away, others started laughing softly. Lee sighed.

"This is not funny! He.. It's my diary, you guys!" 

"You sure you left it there, Lee'" Katie asked. 

"Yes I'm sure!" 

"No you're not," Harry said calmly. "You had to ask Ron about it, but he wasn't sure either."

"Well, where is it then?!" 

"Maybe over there, by the smaller pumpkin." Ron tried and pointed to another corner of the room. Lee sighed and walked to the pumpkin, where Dean Thomas gave him a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

Lee narrowed his dark eyes at him. "Were you at the match? Or did you happen to stay behind, to steal my diary and…"

"Mate, I was at the match, I was yelling at you whenever you missed something important!" Dean snapped back and stepped aside as Lee searched the corner.

"I never miss something important," Lee muttered.

"Yeah, except a diary." Katie giggled from the couch. Lee's head jerked up and he looked a smiling Katie. She turned a bit red.

"I'm kidding, Lee." she said in an apologetic manner. He nodded and looked around helplessly. Right now, someone could be reading his precious entries, his most valuable secrets, his..

Ok, so maybe he hadn't written that much in it, but he was still worried about it. What if someone found out how to read an enchanted diary like Samuel. What if Samuel started telling his secrets to the next person who opened him?

Katie yawned and stood up. "Maybe you should clean up the decorations, so you can have a better look." she shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower."

Lee considered her advice for a minute. 

"Do that, and Angelina will kill you," Andrew then said. 

He was right. So instead, Lee spent the entire afternoon searching the common room, searching his dorm, and searching the hallway. When dinner started, it was official.

Samuel was missing.

"Oh bloody hell," Lee moaned.


	5. The many names of Lee's diary

The next day, Lee continued searching for his diary. He questioned every student who seemed to act suspicious (and according to Lee, everyone was a suspect) and thought of all the embarrassing things he had written in Samuel.

He was so distracted by the thought of his missing diary that he hardly paid attention during his classes. At the end of Transfiguration, an annoyed Professor McGonogall stopped him when he wanted to leave the classroom.

"Mr Jordan, a word with you please." 

Lee froze, motioned for Katie and Andrew to leave without him and turned around.

"Yes, professor?"

"I noticed you were very distracted today. Care to explain why your mind has been elsewhere?"

Professor McGonogall eyed him with suspicion and crossed her arms. Lee didn't hesitate to tell his story.

"Well, Professor, I have a problem. You see, my diary, it's missing."

"Your diary?" She raised a brow. "Do you expect me to believe this, Jordan?" 

"It's the truth! My mother bought it for me and I started writing in it! I know, it seems highly unusual for someone like myself, but Samuel is actually.."

"Samuel?" McGonagall interrupted him "Is this an enchanted diary?"

Lee nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"And you have been writing in it for quite some time?"

"Since the beginning of this school year."

The professor paused, as if she hesitated, and then shook her head.

"I understand that missing a personal object is quite distressing, but this is your last year, Jordan. The _second time you're in your last year. Transfiguration isn't your best subject, so I suggest you worry about your diary after classes from now on."_

Lee looked skeptical but remained silent. 

"That will be all."

Lee made a face, which went unnoticed by McGonagall and left the classroom. When he closed the door behind him, she stood up and walked to the fireplace. After throwing some powder in the fire, she loudly said Dumbledore's name and it didn't take long before the Headmaster's friendly eyes looked at her from the flames.

"You called, Minerva?" he said smiling.

"Yes, Albus." Professor McGonagall furrowed her brows and folded her hands. "It seems one of the students here has become the happy owner of an enchanted diary."

A glint of surprise appeared in the eyes of Dumbledore. "Really now?"

"Lee Jordan has been writing to him since the beginning of this school year. He named it 'Samuel'."

"Ah, Mr. Jordan. A perfect diarist, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not so sure, Albus. You know how these diaries can be. Especially if it's.. Montague."

"We're not sure, though, if it _is Montague. We only recently heard he was purchased. " Dumbledore retorted, still looking extremely calm._

"But still, Albus. What if it is him. The stories. I worry about Jordan."

"There's no need for that, Minerva. Montague is not one to hurt him and the lad is smart enough to.."

"He's missing though, Albus" McGonagall interrupted him, slightly annoyed.

Dumbledore paused, slightly taken aback, but didn't seem worried.

"I am quite sure this problem will solve itself, Minerva."

McGonagall nodded bitterly.

"We could always keep an eye on Mr. Jordan, however."

"Do you suggest we should let the Head Girl, Miss Bell, follow him around?"

"I wasn't suggesting anything, but that might be an excellent idea."

Again she nodded. "Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore flashed her a smile. "Anytime." 

Katie Bell stepped out of Professor McGonagalls office with a confused look on her face. She rubbed her temples before she started walking. When she neared the Hospital Wing, she encountered Harry.

He smiled. "Hi Katie," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Harry." she said slowly.

"Are you all right?" 

Now she stopped walking and looked at the boy. He frowned at her, but she simply shrugged.

"I'm fine, I just had a weird conversation with McGonagall, that's all."

"Ah," Harry's smile turned into a grin. "Another mission for the Head Girl then?"

"Yeah," she frowned and then continued. "You think it's an all right thing to do, to spy on your friend?"

"What?" He gave her a not understanding look.

"I mean, what if the Professor to told me to keep an eye on someone,"

"Someone special?"

"No, just someone. Is that treachery, I mean, isn't that unfair to that friend?"

"Well, it depends on how close you are and what could happen to her.. or him?"

"That's not important Harry," Katie smiled and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, it's difficult, that's for sure. As long as you don't get your friend into trouble.." he eyed her suspiciously, wondering what 'friend' she was talking about.

Katie laughed. "It's not that bad, really. I just need to watch someone's back. Thanks anyway, Harry."

"Sure." he said slowly.

"Hey, have you been visiting Alicia?"

"Yes, the team just stopped by. She's all right, just a bit shook up I think."

"I was just about to see her; I'll see you at dinner, bye!" 

Katie waved and headed towards the Hospital Wing, leaving a confused Harry behind.

"There you are!" Angelina exclaimed when Katie walked in.

"I'm sorry, McGonagall needed me," she explained rolling her eyes, then hugged Alicia carefully and laughed.

"Hello sweetums." 

Alicia grinned. Katie then noticed Angelina was looking at her excitedly.

"What?" she asked curiously and her eyes fell on something Angelina was holding.

**_I must say, Lee, just because we didn't agree on the last topic, doesn't mean you can ignore me for .. how long has it been?_**

****

_I'm not Lee. Sorry._

Katie lifted her quill and stared at the big diary. She had just opened it, just to look through it, quickly. Call it payback, call it curiosity, call it a stupid thing to do. But the diary started to write, to her surprise.

An enchanted diary, who could've known! So, the obvious thing was to write back, of course. Maybe not the most obvious thing to do, but she was already being stupid, so why not make it worse?

The diary didn't respond, at first. Katie hesitated and wanted to close it again, when suddenly letters started to appear again. In a different handwriting, however, one that matched hers, only darker.

**_Apologies, for I was sure you were Lee Jordan. I was under the impression he was the only one who wrote to me. Who are you?_**

****

_I'm Katie, Katie Bell._

When she wrote her name down, she gasped. How stupid could you get? No one was supposed to find out and she just wrote her name down! Quickly, she added another line.

_No one can find out who I am, though._

Her limited knowledge of enchanted diaries told her that they had a privacy policy of some sort. Basically, they weren't allowed to tell their diarists' secrets. But most of the diaries formed their own personality and did as they please. Though, because they usually befriended the one writing to them, secrets weren't easily shared. Katie hoped the diary wouldn't "tell" on her.

**_Katie Bell, how interesting! Lee calls me Samuel and I am honoured you chose to write to me._**

****

Katie smiled. Samuel, only Lee would give out names like that. It didn't seem to fit him, she thought.

"_I think you seem more of an Edward to me."_ she wrote mockingly and was surprised by the diary's reply.

**_Edward it is, then. If you prefer that name._**

****

_Thanks, I suppose. _she wrote and hesitated. What now? Did she want to dig into Lee's deepest secrets? 

**_Now, Katie, I wouldn't dare to be rude, but I am not your diary. Care to explain why you are reading me?_**

****

_It's not my fault, really!_

**_Well, you opened me, so you really ARE the one to blame. Not that I am blaming you of anything…_**

****

_All right, you have a point. I suppose I was curious. See, I had seen Lee carrying you around. He often wrote to you while we were there, but he refused to show you to us. And then he dared to make the impression as if he was writing about US. So naturally, we all wondered._

**_Ah yes, the temptation of a secret diary. But Lee is your friend, is he not?_**

****

_Yeah!?___

**_I still think it's quite rude to open someone's most valuable possession.._**

****

Katie laughed at this. So the diary wasn't just an enchanted one, it also had quite the attitude. Very Lee. She shook her head, wondering what she got herself into and wrote back.

_It was Alicia's idea, really. SHE was the one who gave you to me. If you're Lee's most valuable possession, why did he loose you in  our common room?_

****

She smirked and waited for the diary to write back. It did, slowly. The handwriting, surprisingly, matched hers. Slightly darker, however and much neater.

**_Touché._****_ I must admit that I am slightly surprised Lee left me behind like that. He must have had a good reason for that._**

****

_Quidditch__ always comes first for a wizard. Especially a wizard like Lee. Anyway, Alicia found you and when I came to visit her, she and Angelina gave you to me.._

**_So you randomly decided to open me and read all of Lee's entries, right?_**

****

_You never gave me a chance to do that. It was the idea, I suppose. Alicia and Angelina said it wouldn't hurt if I skimmed through you. I had my doubts.._

**_Yet you opened me._**

****

_And you didn't give me the chance to read anything Lee wrote to you!_

Katie wondered what the diary was implying and frowned slightly. It was dark in her room, so she quickly lit a candle. While she did, 'Edward' wrote back and Katie wondered if she really would've read some of Lee's entries. She began to wonder just what he really wrote in the diary.

**_It might have been rude of me to interrupt, though I thought you were Lee. Not that I mind you're not him. A change of writer is always welcome._**

****

She snorted and wrote back with a smirk. _So much for the loyalty of Samuel/Edward._

**_If I had a nose (or a body for that matter) I would say,' I smell sarcasm.'_**

****

_Haha__, she replied, seriously amused now, _no wonder Lee spends so much time writing to you. You must amuse him to death!__

**_You know him pretty well, don't you?_**

****

_Well, he's my friend. So yes, I know him. Don't you?_

**_Of course I know Lee! He writes in me often. About his life at Hogwarts, his parents, Fred and George Weasley, and you._**

****

_He writes about me?_

Katie looked surprised and waited impatiently for Edwards reply. It seemed as if the diary hesitated.

**_No._**

****

_No? No what?_

**_I meant to write that he writes about you and Angelina and Alicia._**

****

_Oh. Of course you meant that._

**_You understand that even though I don't mind you writing to me, I have to keep some things to myself. Some things Lee told me are not meant to be shared._**

****

_But I wasn't really going to ask you anything._

**_Too bad._****_ And here I thought you were asking me for juicy details.._**

****

She looked up and studied the diary. This was getting her nowhere. The best thing to do was to close 'Edward' and give him back to Lee. But she already wrote in it, a stupid move she never should've made. Maybe, she thought, maybe she could convince Edward to keep this a secret.

Or maybe she could convince Samuel to share some secrets. She dipped her quill in the ink and wrote a short sentence with an insecure smile.

_Edward, does Lee ever write about me?_

__

Lee closed the letter he had been reading and put it next to him. With a wide grin on his face he looked over at Andrew and Kenneth. Andrew tilted his head.

"What?"

Lee shrugged, tried to act casual but jumped on Kenneth's bed instead.

"Hey!" Kenneth yelled annoyed and shoved him off the bed. Lee just laughed.

"Fred and George are coming over to Hogsmeade for Christmas!" he said happily.

Immediately, the two others lightened up. "They are?" Andrew asked. "Excellent! Since half the school is stuck at Hogwarts during Christmas this year anyway, it'll be.."

"Terrific!" Kenneth added.

Lee nodded and got off Kenneth's bed. "I just got their letter. Ah mate, this just makes my day!"

He grabbed the letter and took the stairs down to the common room. Kenneth could hear him announce the good news loudly.

"The Weasley twins will be here for Christmas!!"

Several cheers emerged. Ron looked up at Lee and grinned. "I suppose you got the letter then?"

"You knew, didn't you?" Lee pointed the letter at him with a grin that grew larger every second. "Doesn't matter, I'll see them soon enough and that's just great."

"For Merlin's sake Lee," Angelina said tiredly, "You act like you haven't seen the twins in years!"

"Give him a break, Angelina," Alicia smiled warmly at Lee, "considering how close the goons were, it's logical how much Lee misses them."

Lee gave them both a sceptical look. "You two finished?"

They nodded. 

"Well good. They just happen to be my best friends in the whole wide world and you are jealous, Angelina, that's all." he smiled happily.

Angelina raised a brow. "Of what exactly?"

"Don't.." Lee could hear Alicia whisper and laughed.

"Never mind, I'm in a good mood now and not even dear Angelina can bring me down."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Took your mind of your bloody diary too."

Lee's smile fell. "Thanks, Ron." he muttered. "Almost forgot. Never did find the blasted thing. You guys didn't hear anything?"

"I've heard the Slytherins have been awfully cheerful these last few days.." Ginny Weasley tried carefully, but Lee shook his head.

"Nah, little one, they're just happy because they won the match," he said (several groans emerged) I doubt my diary would make them that happy."

Ginny pouted at the words 'little one' but didn't say anything. Lee eyed Angelina and Alicia, who both seemed to be avoiding his look.

"Girls?"

"Shut it, Lee. You already asked us." Angelina snapped at him.

"More than once," Alicia added.

Lee sighed and sat down next to Alicia on the couch. "Sorry, sorry, I just really want the bloody thing back."

"We know," Alicia patted his head mockingly. "Keep searching, you know how Hogwarts is."

Lee nodded slowly. "I know." he said. "Hey, where's Katie?"

**Ok, ok, so it took me ages to update and then I come up with THIS?? I suck :P   Basically, Samuel got lost, was found and given to Katie. Katie opened him, gave him the name Edward (so Samuel = Edward) and started writing to him AS WELL! And what's this with McGonagall and Dumbledore? Is Samuel really this 'Montague' they were talking about? (this would mean Samuel = Edward = Montague .. am I confusing you yet?) Anyway, stuff will be revealed in the next chapters :D**

**Ashliegh**** -  Well I randomly picked Lee to be with Katie, it could go every way I suppose, since there isn't much on them in the books.. but I chose Katie, so KATIE IT IS!! :) And thank you for the review !**

**Star2717 – I have to admit, I'm a bad bad reviewer! Because I read your latest chapter and DIDN'T review, will get to that later though! Saw your plea for an update and tada! I've been lazy and busy lately.. And about the quidditch team confusion (haha, yes indeed nitpicking!) let us PRETEND Ginny's on reserve. She's a back up chaser. Just because Harry's our star Seeker :P******


	6. Katie Bell and Edward

__

__

_October 26_

_Cho__ Chang is this Ravenclaw girl. She's really pretty. The exotic type, with long black hair and these dark eyes. She's a seeker for her team, it's a lovely view watching her during matches. Harry Potter fancied her, or still does. Fred and George knew, because Ron accidentally told them. And nothing stays a secret for long at Hogwarts. The rumor went they kissed, but they never officially dated. Cho dated Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, too, for a while. Yes, I make it sound like she's going from guy to guy, but Cho's really sweet. A bit shy, or at least silent. But she has a nice smile, and she appreciates a good sense of humor from time to time, I'm sure of it. I never really had a good talk with her, but I wouldn't mind, you know._

_                                                                                                          October 15_

_All right, I know this will sound stupid, but I don't really care. It's not like anyone will ever read this. It's just that, there's this sixth year, Seamus Finnigan? He keeps talking about Parvati and Padma Patil. They're twins, too, like George and Fred. Only girl twins. And ever since he told me who they were, I've been watching them. And they are extremely goodlooking! At first, I really thought Seamus was just talking little boys crap, but Parvati, or actually, rather Padma, is really fine! She has gorgeous hair, in this _

"Ugh," Katie grunted and for what seemed the millionth time, she flipped some pages of the diary and read another part.

_Today, Hannah Abbott kept bugging me. She's a sixth year Hufflepuff girl. I'm not sure what to think of her and all, she's pink faced and wears this.. what do you call them? Pig tails? Anyway, she collects the Chocolate Frog cards, and since I get tons of them from Fred and George she came up to me today and asked me if I had some cards to trade. Seriously, how old is she? And I know I have my childish traits, but I don't look like someone who would collect Chocolate Frog cards! Honestly! Though we did talk for a while, and it was kind of funny. She knew a lot of interesting facts about some Hufflepuffs I know, and when you think about it, those pigtails are rather cu_

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Katie stared at the entry and shook her head. With a wretched smile on her face she went further back in the diary and read one of the first entries. She noticed the many comments from Edward/Samuel between the writings of Lee.

**_Ah, yes, _**it started, **_ your_****_ lady friends. You never did finish the tale about them. I do believe you just continued sharing your daily adventures without finishing the story of your life._**

****

_Tough luck.__ All right, I'll tell about my other friends if you desire. _

**_I am but a humble, yet curious diary._**

****

_Yes, do remind me to write my mother about you, next time._

**_It is added to the list. Which keeps growing, mind you._**

****

_I snogged Angelina as a kid._

Katie gasped and closed the diary. "And here I thought Lee was different from all the horny teenage guys. Oh!" 

She threw the diary on the table and looked at it. She couldn't believe what she had read. Katie began to wish she never had asked Edward that question. And she didn't understand why Edward showed her THESE entries, when she only asked if Lee wrote about her.

"Well, that answers that question." Katie said to herself, "He doesn't."

After staring at the diary for several seconds, she opened it again and flipped to the empty pages. In a quick and angry handwriting, she wrote to Edward.

_Well, I thank you for showing me what a prick Lee really is._

Edward immediately replied.

**_I take it you had a nice read about Lee's life._**

****

_And all his love interests, yes! I can't believe he's such a .._

Katie lifted the quill and thought of the right word. She hardly noticed her hand was shaking when she continued writing.

_Guy! _

**_Dear Katie, you understand that by showing this to you, I betrayed Lee as his SECRET diary. I think it's quite unfair to call him names when you were the one violating his privacy._**

****

She was stunned, for a moment. He was right of course; she had done the wrong thing. 

_All right, Edward, you have a point. It was wrong of me to ask you to reveal Lee's secrets. It was curiosity, is all, but wrong nonetheless._

Katie couldn't believe she was apologizing to a diary, but it felt wrong, and as a Head Girl she felt like doing the right thing.

_Sorry._

**_That's quite all right, Katie. I knew you would understand, from what Lee wrote you always seemed like a reasonable girl._**

****

"Aha." Katie whispered, "So there is a little bit about me in it." Unfortunately, she didn't dare to ask what Lee had written. Not again, because the last time she dared, she was horribly disappointed. Before Katie could write again, a new sentence appeared.

**_Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, Katie? _**

****

She thought it was very odd of him, or 'it', to ask. Tell the diary of Lee something about herself? Was the diary, was Edward/Samuel, actually implying that she would write about herself in Lee's diary?

_I'm not sure if I should. You're not my diary, remember? I already gave you my name and I even gave you another name, but the fact remains that you're not mine._

She bit her lip and added a line. _You're not mine to read, or write to._

**_Your secret would be safe with me. I am, after all, a humble diary._**

****

_No offense, but somehow I doubt that, _she replied with a smile, y_ou already showed me some of the things Lee wrote. And although I am still convinced he's a pig at the moment, it's unfair to him._

**_Are you implying that I am a bad diary?_**

****

_I never said that. I merely meant that I'm not sure if it's wise to write about myself in Lee's diary when there's a good chance he'll read it._

**_Are you saying that there are things you would keep a secret from him, then?_**

****

_There are lots of things I don't tell Lee. Or anyone else, for that matter. Some things are meant to be kept to myself. I'm sure everyone has secrets._

**_That is why most people keep diaries, to write them down._**

****

_If I didn't know any better, I would say you were practically begging me to write. But no. And I don't think everyone who has a secret wants to write it down in a diary, not even an enchanted one. There is always a chance someone might read it. And find out._

**_Find out what? What secret are you keeping, Miss Bell?_**

****

_I'm sorry Edward, but you will never have me writing down my deepest desires in you, if that's what you want._

**_Then I cannot let you read Lee's diary, I'm afraid._**

****

Katie raised her quill and looked at the last sentence with surprise. She was trying to stop writing and about to close the diary, too. But now Edward had written something that caught her attention, and made her curious yet again.

_You are willing to trade information, is that what you mean?_

When she wrote her question down, she thought about it. Was she willing to write something to the diary, in order to get to read the things Lee wrote down? Was she really that interested in it? Him?

Suddenly, the diary started to move and the pages turned by themselves. Katie gasped, but soon relaxed as the pages stopped on an entry written on the first of November. At first, there was just the date on top of the page, but slowly more words appeared on the entry. Eventually, she could read part of the entry Lee had written on the day after Halloween. Katie tried to remember what happened that day, but couldn't recall it. Instead, she read the entry.

_Well, something strange happened last night. I was playing a game of Hallow's Eve Chess with Kenneth, and Alicia was watching. She kept on making comments about my move and how my game of chess was similar to my love life, I made the wrong moves. So I stated that Angelina and I had a VERY excitement night that one time in the library._

**_Yes, bragging about a non existent affair is a good way to prove your friendship, Lee._**

****

_Oh, Angelina would understand. After a week or so. But that's not the point. Because Alicia began to laugh and told me I was dense, because it wasn't Angelina who liked me, but Katie._

**_Katie Bell? Oh dear!_**

Katie stared blankly at the pages. This evening had turned out to be one of the strangest she had ever had. All Hogwarts events included! She remembered all right, how Alicia had practically told Lee Katie fancied him. And how she desperately tried to safe herself by starting a food fight. She almost forgot how angry she had been at Alicia and how stupid she had acted in front of Lee. 

And Lee had actually written an entry about it! But, to Katie's annoyance, this was only part of the entry, and it was obvious Edward wasn't going to share the rest Lee had written. She was very curious to find out, though. When she looked back at the diary, it had turned to an empty page and Edward had already written his response : 

****

**_Would YOU be willing to trade, my dear?_**

****

She sighed. She was more than willing, but still not sure if it was a good idea. Writing in someone else's diary to get to read that someone's entries? What if Lee would read her stories? But then she reasoned that Edward WAS an enchanted diary. He wouldn't  say a thing, unless Lee asked him about it. Why would Lee ask his diary if Katie Bell wrote anything to him? 

Katie shook her head when she realized this was getting way too confusing. Dipping her quill in the ink for the last time, she carefully wrote her reply.

_I'll have to get back to you on that._

And with that, Katie Bell closed the diary and sighed again. Was that stupid, or _what_?

~

_Rosie D – _Thanks for reading my other fic! I'll update it as soon as possible, but in the mean time, hope you enjoyed this chapter too! 

_Errica_– Wow, thanks for your compliment!

_Femalefredngeorge_ – Haha, sorry if I caused you to suffer ;) Here's my update and I hope you liked it! Thanks for your review!

_Tigere47 – _Samuel is lovely, isn't he ! :D Thanks for your review!!

_the__ counter – _Yes, my romance is nothing more than one in many. I'm so glad you are there to count for us.

_I lurve ron weasley – _Thanks for you review!

_Ashliegh__ – _Haha, thanks! Yes, there IS something up with McGonagall and Dumbledore! Although you'll have to wait and find out what/who Montague really is, hehe. There's no evilness, though!

_Star2717 – _I hope you're still reading this, after all the fuss with your stories! But I dedicate this chapter to you? ;) Er, you or someone pretending to be you left a nice wave of flames on another one of my stories, but I'm thinking this is what made you leave FF.net so I'll ignore it. Anyway, you'll have to wait for Lee and Katie's scene until next chapter!! I'm evil, yes! 

~

Thanks for reading and please review!! 


End file.
